minecraft_tech_supportfandomcom-20200214-history
Mods: Installation, help, and compatibility
This article is all about mods, and how to use them. Please help by expanding this page =D (but include sources to information at the bottom of the page.)(and feel free to correct grammar, but check that you are correct before doing so.) Mods: Introduction The word "mod" stands for modification. It is- in this case -simply, a user friendly program that modifies current game content, and, or, adds new content, designed to make gameplay better. I am a personal fan of mods, and think they are a great way to make your Minecraft experience more "you". I personaly, had to figure everything out in Minecraft the hard way, and I don't want for you to have to as well. Mods: Getting Started Please find your Minecraft version out before taking these steps. Step one: The first step is fun, and easy: you've just got to look around on different sites, and find a mod that you like! (Just make sure that you have the correct version for the mod!) At the bottom of the section, I have provided a few of my favorite mod sites. Step two: Once you have a mod selected, wait, do not download! Now, you've got to get Minecraft Forge Please, get Minecraft 1.6.4, and use the 1.6.4 Forge installer at the link site. Download the installer, and then, scan for viruses, and then, run the exe. and then the installer will guide you through the rest of the process! (You may get Rigusami's Modloader, although, it works with many fewer mods than Forge!!!) Run Minecraft once with Forge installed to complete the step. Step three: So far, you've picked a mod, and set up Minecraft Forge. Now you will download, and set-up the mod! Now, go to the selected mod, and download. More likely, it will be an adfly, in which case, wait on the site! Watch the timer in the upper right corner, and then click "Skip Add", then download, and scan a second time for viruses. Next, you'll have to install it! Cut the .zip file from downloads to this file: C:\Documents and Settings\{user}\Application Data\.minecraft\mods. If you don't already have a mods folder, then make a new folder, and name it "mods" (remove qoutations, and all lower case), then put the mod inside, then, run Minecraft, and test it out! There you go! Installed, and ready to play! If this section was not helpful, or didn't answer your questions, please comment below. Mods: Compatibility Compatibility of mods is a common issue with users having multiple mods installed on one version. Quite simply, each mod will have mods that the two will, if installed together, compete in Minecraft, causing numerous problems in many forms, ranging from minor issues with textures, all the way to major memory losses, and constant crashes! It is important that you tread lightly when going into the realm of multiple mods. If you want a large number of mods to play around with, then try a modpack! This is a large number of mods, that are all made compatible, and typicaly revolve around a common theme. Here are two popular packs: Feed the Beast, and Tekkit. I have had a lot of troubles with this, and recommend that you find a list of mods compatible mods to the mod your getting, and make sure everything checks out A-okay, before installing multiple mods. Also, to put things into perspective, the more mods you have, the more likely issues will occur, and mods will compete. If this section was not helpful, or didn't answer your questions, please comment below. 2013-08-31 16.31.47 Space Shuttle.png|A Tekkit Rocket Lifting Off Space Expidition.png|A Tekkit Rocket in Space Tornado!.png|A Tornado in Minecraft from the Tornado mod Car.png|A car in Minecraft Biospheres.png|A Biosphere from the Biosphere mod Flan's Airplane.png|An Airplane from Flan's mod Minecraft Mod/Help Sites: 9minecraftPlanet Minecraft6minecraft MODS Minecraft ForumsMinecraft WikiMojang.com (main site) HELP